


tour was over, we'd survived

by callunavulgari



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, M/M, Near Death Experience, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callunavulgari/pseuds/callunavulgari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death turns everyone into mewling babies, even the people who think that they want it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tour was over, we'd survived

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a music meme. Adam's Song by Blink 182.

You die choking on blood in a dirty alley that smells like piss four blocks away from your apartment, cheek pressed to the grimy concrete as your panicked breath stirs up dirt and leaves and who the fuck knows what else. The thing is, the books and movies and shit don't really tell you how much it hurts at first—how that hurt fades to numbness but the panic jump starts your dying heart until it feels like it just might fucking explode, fear clawing at your throat. Death turns everyone into mewling babies, even the people who think that they want it.   
  
So you die, choking on blood and dirt, and sobbing so much that your nose clogs with snot and the panic jumps into overdrive because you can't _breathe_ around the blood in your mouth and the snot in your nostrils, and then you won't even have to worry about dying from the gaping wound in your side because you'll have suffocated to death on your own bodily fluids.  
  
The breath hitching in your chest hurts like a bitch and you sob again, trying to spit blood out of your mouth and only really succeeding in getting it all down your chin like some little kid spitting up milk. You almost wish that you'd have just been another suicide in a city of depressed fuckers, because it would have been better than getting shanked in some fucking alley not even a week after you saved the fucking world—  
  
But who the fuck knows, maybe it's a good thing. You Time players are just too fucking good at dying and in the end, you're just another dead Dave, dropping dead at the finish line like the dumbass kid you are. John would say that you're a hero. Rose would either psychoanalyze some bullshit about your love/hate relationship with death or giggle, depending on the amount of alcohol in her bloodstream. Jade... Jade would probably cry, which sucks groddy ass puppet dong because a world where Jade cries is a world that you wouldn't have wanted to live in anyway.   
  
Who the fuck even knows what the trolls would say. Karkat might cry, who the fuck knows, the two of you definitely got close towards the end of the game, and he's always been a crybaby. Terezi would... well, you don't want to think about what Terezi would probably do.   
  
You die choking on blood in an alley four blocks from home exactly 10,787 minutes after you and your friends created a new universe while you're on your way to see a troll about a certain promised kiss.  
  
.  
  
(You wake up in a hospital room and Karkat glares at you for seven seconds before bursting into tears.  
  
You do end up getting the kiss at least.)


End file.
